Forever with beautiful
by luv-the-classics
Summary: Edward and Bella sit in their meadow many years after he first saw her beauty and fell in love during the twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought of how I would die no I never thought of how I would live. How would I live if I hadn't met him? How would I live if he never spoke to me if he just left and never came back? I guess I would've gone to the beach and met Jake and fallen in love, maybe even gone to Jackson Ville with my mom. All I know is I love him and I can't live without him. I don't know how he loves me all I know is he does and I couldn't live without him if I didn't have to be here for Charlie I know would kill myself. It hurts to think of him leaving me. I know he will one day for how can he love me I'm just the boring same old me. The same old pale face me how can the love of my life Edward Cullen love me? That was the old me now we have an everlasting love that will continue to grow for as long as we live.

"Bella tell me what you are thinking you have that face that says you are thinking real hard about something really hard and it is driving me crazy," he looked into my eyes melting me as usual.

"I was thinking about how I used to think about you. Like how you could love me, the pale faced albino human me." I looked down embarrassed

"I would tire of telling you that you never saw yourself seriously but then I wouldn't get to tell you how beautiful you are," I looked away too embarrassed to say anything in return he continued, " You are beautiful beyond compare not just on the outside but also in too. You are smart and have the capacity to comprehend everything. You notice everything about me even what I don't want you too. You love me even though I'm a monster. You see through my flaws and love the in loveable. You gave me Nessie and you gave me my other half. My other half is you." He turned my head to look me in the eyes I reached up and kissed him harder than I ever had before. My body melted into his as it always does but this time a fiery passion built up inside me. I entangled my hands in his hair while we rolled in the grass. Twilight is the best and the saddest part of the day. For today it didn't matter because we were together and in our place. My love grows every moment everyday every part we are away. I love him to much but when is to much to much.

I pulled away laughing, "what?"

"I was just wondering about twilight and what you once said to me." I looked at the sun, "Is twilight still sad and happy at the same time?"

He chuckled, "I guess not anymore." He said watching me, "but why did you ask?"

I kissed him once, "I don't know." Smiling he gently pushed my face towards his and we kissed until the twilight was over. He looked into my eyes and said, "It is sad it's over." There we sat in the night in our favorite meadow kissing for what seems like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Death is an interesting subject. We hate and fear what is part of life. Why? We hate being left alone. But we are not alone. We fear being forgotten. Nobody can forget us. My do we fear/hate death.

Laying here with the love of my life in our meadow is pure bliss. I'm not even touching him yet I get happier as every moment passes. I don't know why I'm stretching my shield, a reflex I guess. It goes farther every time I stretch it. Right now it's going all the way into forks. I can sense all the different people's lights even Charlie's.

The silly human girl I fell in love with because of her scent sits next to me but she isn't human anymore. She choose to be like me for the rest of eternity. So I shocked when she got up and ran from me.

"Bella what's wrong?" She didn't answer,"Bella!"

"I don't know," she replied panicky

We arrived at Charlie's house she opened the door and sprinted to the body of her father.

"Oh no, Oh no, please no what do we do?" She ranted, "Take him to Carlisle no the hospital." She scooped up her body and ran

I got the car and followed her to the hospital. So here I am wrappeing my arms around her. I not saying anything knowing there was nothing to say. I didn't tell there was nothing we could do. I didn't tell her I've seen this before and nobody survives. I didn't tell her that his mind was already gone. I just watched as she ran with him to the hospitable leaving behind the floral aroma I so love. Now here I sit here with the body of Bella while her mind is far away with her father.

"Excuse me are you the daughter of Carlie Swan?" the doctor asks Bella perplexed by her beauty

Her not being able to answer i replied, "Yes, I'm her husband. Is he OK?"

"I'm so sorry."she collapses into my arms

"Thank you," I said steering Her towards the car, "I'll be back to do the paper work."

Gone how could Charlie be gone. Charlie, my dad dead how is this. Edward is driving me home to the cottage of the house I don't know right now I just need to not think. I need to be alone no I need to be around someone who understands. But who? Who would understand losing your loved one.

"Edward I need to be alone. I'll be back tomorrow." he didn't even reply he just nodded in understand

When the car stopped I got out and ran. I ran until I couldn't take it anymore. Stopping so fast I broke down sobbing tearlessly. I didn't even Know him that well. When we lived together we barley talked, but I loved him hours I sat there staring at my surroundings. She emerged out of the green background as I knew she would.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Her sweet loving voice can sooth even the saddest of people.

"Thank you Esme."

"Bella he loved you. Why do you think he kept your pictures on the mantel? He wasn't there while you were growing up and felt bad about it so he kept your pictures to see the only girl in his life that he loved you."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Well at first you know I didn't deal with it. Then I met Carlisle the love of my life he changed my life. He helped me start a new. I realized after I met him that things would never be the same again. My mind was so filled with new things that the pain didn't hurt as much. The pain subsided and I moved on with my life, but I never forgot. You can never for get. Your past makes you who you are today." Esme smiled at me warmly, "I think that is what you should do."

"What?" I looked at her

"You need something interesting to put your mind on. To help you not think about it until the pain subsides a little."

"Like what?

"Remember all of our friends we haven't seen them in a while how about you go visit them. First you have to come to Isle Esme though." she winked at me, "We spent to much time in this area because of life is over now You have to move on to the next." She sighed than left me be.

I didn't want to back yet so I went to a cliff over looking the ocean. I had once dived of a cliff like this. I sat down and dangled my legs while I remembered. I remember all the summers I hated Forks now I don't want to leave. Maybe Esme was right I need something to get my mind after Charlie. While I pondered this through out the day night finally found me. That's when I decided that we would leave after the funeral. Having nothing to think of execpt Charlie hit me rock solid. Gone is all I remember as the icy air whisked past me. I hit the water hard but it doesn't hurt nothing but the pain of my dad being dead does. I sank just wanting to drown my sorrows. Wanting the water to wash them away. When the sun started to rise I began my journey home

* * *

**Thanks everybody for reading this. So sorry for not updating sooner. The week days are kinda busy for me. I'll try to add more chapters faster. Please Please review. I have to know what you think. This my first ever story and I'm just figuring things out. So review for me Please!**


End file.
